


A Dreary Visit

by sherlocked_canadian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_canadian/pseuds/sherlocked_canadian





	A Dreary Visit

A Dreary Visit  
Sherlock One-Shot

Third Person Point-of-View

 

The small, glossy black monument shone in the sunlight. Gold lettering covered the front, but it was only a name; No birth date, death date, not even a nice message. It was kind of sad, really. The grave sat under a tall tree, covered in shade during the morning but bathed in sunlight in the afternoon. 

A man walked up to the grave, carrying three yellow roses and two red ones. He set them down, stepped back, and began to speak. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s been a year. It seems like it’s been so much longer, maybe like five years. Time seems to go by slower without you. I really miss you, more than you could ever imagine.” His voice broke here. A small, almost unnoticeable tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the soft ground he was standing on. “You kept me busy with all the unpredictable things you would do. I’ve moved back into the flat, by the way. It was getting lonely living by myself, and Mrs.Hudson is wonderful company. You know, she still prepares your morning tea. I don’t think she realizes what she’s doing, actually.” He chuckled a bit at this. 

“I brought you some roses. I don’t know why, it just seemed fitting. Did you know yellow roses symbolize friendship? The girl at the flower stand told me this. She also told me that… red symbolizes love. I love you, Sherlock. I have since the day I shot that cabbie to save you. This is why I can’t move on. I loved you so much, and I didn’t even get the chance to tell you.” Tears rushed down his face and he couldn’t stop them. “I’m going to go now. I guess I’ll see you later.” The man walked back down the path to head home without looking back. He just couldn’t. All it would do is make the tears come faster.

Across the cemetery, a tall figure stood and watched as the man left with tears in his eyes. “I love you too, John.” He whispered, then turned around. His long black coat whipped in the wind, and he tied his scarf tighter to protect himself from the sudden cold.


End file.
